Love You Miss You
by Kurisu
Summary: (SanaAkito) A take on Sana's faxes to Akito while he is in Los Angeles.


^^ I just finished reading the last volume of Kodocha, and I was struck with this idea, the first fanfic idea in months. I've never had an idea for a Kodocha fic, so it was surprising! ^_^ So, this is my first Kodocha fanfic, please have mercy on it if anything's wrong! I don't know how Sana would sign her name off or anything. ^^ I like the idea of her saying "Love You Miss You" for some reason...   
Kodocha doesn't belong to me.   
The song is "Snow Cherries from France", by Tori Amos. Listen to it...it's really pretty. ;_;  
  
_  
I knew a boy who would   
Not share his bike   
Oh, but he let me go sailing   
I swore that I   
Could survive any storm   
Oh, then he let me go_  
  
  
I heard this song today, Akito. It reminded me of you...of me...of us. It was weird, it took me back to sixth grade, and forward again. If someone told me over a year ago that we'd be close like this, I'd probably laugh and hit them with my mallet or something! But it happened, and I'm glad it did. It makes me happy to think of everything, even the sad parts.  
  
I feel so much happier now, everything is great! Fuka and I are swamped with letters and stuff from people with so many problems. But if I can make everyone happy, then it makes me happy too, even if it's one person at a time! Everyone tells me I'm the same way as before, but I still feel lost sometimes. Sometimes, I'd set aside a time to cry, suck it up, and go back to being happy again.  
  
I hope the time goes by fast. So fast, that when we look, one year went in a second. I really miss you, Akito.  
  
But I'm not the only one that misses you! Fuka, Aya, Tsuyoshi, and all the others say "Hi!".  
  
Even Naozumi misses you, he hopes to be good friends with you still. Mom says hi too, and Rei (it took a lot to get him to say that).  
  
Tell me everything that's going on over there! I want to know!  
  
Love You Miss You,  
  
Sana~!  
  
  
_"Can you Launch Rockets from here?"   
Boy, I've done it for years   
Right over my head   
And when I promised my hand   
He promised me back   
Snow Cherries from France_  
  
  
You remember that snowman you made me as a Christmas present? I tried to "remake" him today, but it didn't work! As soon as it was finished, I kinda kicked it...it's okay, though, it was nothing compared to yours! (maybe because that one was from you) So, I made another one, and I named him...Aki-chan! He was perfect, cheetah ears and all!  
  
I don't think it snows in L.A., Naozumi said it doesn't. But you can always draw a happy face in the sand, and call it Sana-chan! Hee hee...but I can't see you actually doing that!  
  
I called this girl who sent me a letter...and it was weird, because I didn't know what to say! She was in love with her best friend, who acts more than just a best friend. Everyone can see it...but him! I think he does, and he's just afraid...what do you think?  
  
....I know what you'd say. But it's okay! I told her to wait it out, maybe encourage him to. Do you think so? I hope my advice is okay...I don't want to mess things up!  
  
I heard the song again today. I taped it so I can send it to you! I think you'll like it!  
  
Everyone says hi! Until later!  
  
Love You Miss You,  
  
Sana~!  
  
  
_All that summer   
We traveled the world   
Never leaving his own back garden   
Girls, I didn't know just what it could be   
Oh, but he let me go sailing_  
  
  
Hey Akito, how are you?  
  
I am HAPPY!  
  
From Sana~!  
  
Love You Miss You!  
  
  
_You question me,   
"Can you ride anything?"   
Lord, do you mean like your mood swings?   
Invaders and Traders with   
The best intentions   
May convince you to go_  
  
  
YOU CAN MOVE YOUR HAND?  
  
I'm so EXCITED for you, Akito! It's great that your training is going so well! I knew you'd be able to! Maybe, by the time you come back, it'll be better again!  
  
I'm so busy these days, it's crazy! All of the calls on the radio show, all the letters...me and Fuka are really exausted! Oh yeah, I passed my finals too! I studied really hard, you should've seen it! Make sure you study for your finals too!  
  
Tsuyoshi gave Aya the CUTEST gift today! It was a HUGE, pink teddy bear with a red heart! Aya was so happy...  
  
I don't cry as much as I used to. I know you'll be back soon! I know you wouldn't want me sad so much...  
  
Everyone says hi! Especially Rei this time!  
  
Looking forward to your fax!  
  
Love You Miss You,  
  
Sana~!  
  
  
_"They look like Pirates from here."   
Boy, I've been one for years   
Just keeping my head   
And when I promised my hand   
You promised me back   
Snow Cherries from France_  
  
  
We got your fax today! They were so very anxious to see it...just the "I" came out (Aya was convinced it was "I Love You"), and once "suck at this" came out, everyone fell over! Hee hee...I'm not surprised at all!  
  
I've gotten more offers from T.V. now. It's more work, but I'm still so very happy! I know I can do anything if I just believe in myself! You're trying hard, and so will I!  
  
Fuka wanted me to ask you a weird question...if cherries taste different in L.A. than they do in Japan. I don't know if you even eat those!  
  
I really need to go now...hopefully, I can send these everyday like I used to!  
  
Love You Miss You,  
  
Sana~!  
  
  
_All that summer   
We traveled the world   
Never leaving his own back garden   
Girls, I didn't know just what it could be   
Oh, but he let me go sailing_  
  
  
It's been so long since I've talked to Akito! It'll be so wonderful to see him again! It makes me wonder....if he's changed at all? Maybe not...I don't think he likes change that much.   
  
We wait for him at the airport, the chill in the air making me shiver. Or maybe it's just the thought of meeting him after so long. Even our communication stopped. I hope everything's still the same!  
  
In the distance, he walks closer to us. I don't think he's changed at all! The same expression, the same face (but he's grown a bit)...I bet his personality hasn't changed either (but he probably believes in himself more!).  
  
I smile. I feel so happy!  
  
"Hi there."   
  
....must be English.  
  
  
_And then one day, he said   
"Girl, it's been nice   
Oh, but I have to go sailing."   
With cinnamon lips that   
Did not match his eyes   
Oh, then he let me go_  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
